Through These Lifeless Eyes
by True-Romantique
Summary: Even lifeless eyes can see through his obnoxious outter shell. And experience the beauties of his inner heart. Tokka AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so, I basically combined my love for music and for Tokka. So, if you share my interests, then you'll enjoy this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. If I did, Sokka would wear his hair down more often. Definitely.**

**---**

Her sightless eyes were closed as she glided her delicate hands over each key. With each gentle press of her fingers, a clean note joined another, to form a pristine, harmonic melody. She smiled. It was moments like these she favored best. When she was left alone, in peace, within her favorite room.

The room was simple, yet elegant, her mother would tell her. It had plain white walls, and a plain white rolled arm chaise on the far right wall. And right in the middle, a classy grand piano.

"It's really quite empty," Mrs. Bei Fong had summarized with a sigh. "But if you ever learn to play that thing,"--she pointed to the black and white keyboard-- "then you can consider this room yours."

And so Toph learned to play. Sure, it took time, and patience. Her father, being the rich man that he is, hired one of the most professional instructor to teach his daughter. Every Tuesday, Instructor Yu came to the Bei Fong residence to resume Toph's weekly teaching.

It was during these lessons-- or when she played piano at all-- that Toph felt like the wealthy, extravagant young women she was supposed to be. She was patient, and let her teacher treat her like the fragile, helpless girl her parents sought her out to be. Though, deep down it aggravated her to hell.

But she gave it a chance; the idea of playing an instrument. She wasn't sure what it was, exactly, that gave her the restraint and self-control. Whether it was herself, wanting to be the "perfect" daughter for her parents. Or whether she was tired of her routine-filled life, and wanted a change.

Maybe I'm becoming someone new, she had thought once. But she quickly dismissed the idea, not wanting to think of the endless results and alterations.

There was a soft knocking at the door, and Toph quit her playing. "Come in."

The door opened and there stood Toph's favorite servant, Zak. "Dinner's ready."

Zak was Toph's only true friend. He was a young man of seventeen, whose father encouraged him to pursue the career of a servant. Zak never knew why his father wanted him to follow his footsteps. And he figured he never would. But that's not why Toph favored him the most.

When Toph was younger, and was having trouble with one of her assigned pieces. Zak had been able to hear her struggling from the hall, and knocked gently on her door. The music stopped. And Toph said those two little words that started it all.

"Come in."

It was that Tuesday evening that Zak had suggested several recommendations and tips. Toph was extremely obliged. And because of that, Toph had asked Zak to teach her.

"Please? Instructor Yu holds me back just because I'm blind."

"But your father pays good money to that man. And besides, I'm not here to teach piano."

Despite his protests, Toph managed to convince him to agree. And she couldn't be more grateful.

---

**Yeah, it was short. But I didn't want to bring Sokka into the story until later. **

**Special thanks to Sam, who answered my questions, gave me useful suggestions, and shared hilarious 'n' helpful ideas.**

**~Kara Gui't'ar**

_**R & R!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter, despite its shortness. Oh, and I just realized I alternated Toph's age. **

**Disclaimer: I used to own Avatar. But I sold it on eBay for a 1974 nickel and Canadian dime.**

**---**

The day was warm, and sun was bright, as Sokka Kinellen strolled down the streets of Park Slope, Brooklyn. In one hand, he held a box of newly bought candy. In the other, rested two of the candies, Gobstoppers, one orange, one yellow. He threw one of them into the air, not caring the flavor, and caught it in his mouth. His smiled with bravado, then did the same with the other spherical sweet.

Birds were singing and cars were driving by. But Sokka paid no attention, until the harmonic sound of piano playing made his ears perk up. He raised a brow before continuing forward, toward the source of the music. When he stopped, he stood in front of a white estate. It was built with a similar structure to those around it, tall and connected to its neighbors, though this one seemed larger and more expensive.

Sokka stood on his tip-toes and peeked through the open slat at the bottom of the lower-left window. Inside of the room, sat a young woman, whose black hair hung loosely down her back. She sat in a straight position on the bench behind the piano. Her upper body seemed frozen, while her hands moved in complicated motions, fingers sliding this way and that. Leaning against the bench, to the side of the girl, was a long black stick. Is she blind? he wondered.

Sokka rested his box of candies and both his hands on the windowsill, and pulled himself further up by just the slightest bit. He felt mesmerized, by this girl's playing. Although, he couldn't quite see her face, he figured she was around the age of 15 or 16.

Sokka himself was only 15, but always thought of himself as older. Although, his sister might disagree. His constant routine of exaggeration and immaturity often got on the nerves of his friends and family. He always earned several rolling eyes and annoyed groans, but he never thought anything of them.

The abrupt stop of playing brought Sokka out of his thoughts. The girl muttered an invitation, and the door opened. Sokka quickly ducked, and took his hands off of the windowsill. Someone had said something about dinner, and reminded the boy of his grandmother cooking dinner. So he swiftly ran out from under the window, and made a run back the way he came.

About 17 minutes later, Sokka walked through the door of his home. With his father away in the Navy, Sokka's grandmother could only afford a smaller sized house. It wasn't as fancy or impressive as some of the Brooklyn residences, but it was cozy enough for the Kinellen family.

It was then, that Sokka realized he foolishly left his Gobstoppers on the windowsill of girl's house. Dammit, he thought. But he shook it off, not wanting any nerve-racking thoughts during dinner.

---

**Yup, Sokka likes a peaceful dinner. No more, no less... Well, I'm sure he wouldn't mind more. Ahah.**

_**R & R!**_


End file.
